


Silent Words

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru has the ability to read people’s thoughts when he touches them. (KuroMahi, University AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Silent Words

Mahiru knew better than most that people’s words rarely matched their true feelings. He stared at his hands as he washed the dishes. With a simple touch, he could hear a person’s thoughts and learn their secrets. Others would think that his ability was a gift but, sometimes, Mahiru wished he could be blissfully ignorant of the truth sometimes.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help with the dishes, Mahiru? It’s late and we’ll be able to go to bed sooner if we do the dishes together.” Kuro said. His offer made Mahiru smile but he shook his head. As much as he appreciated his offer, he didn’t want to risk brushing their hands together and reading his mind. “I don’t mind drying a few plates.”

“Thank you, Kuro, but I’m almost finished already. You were the one who bought home dinner so I want to wash the dishes.” Mahiru smiled but Kuro could see that he was hiding something. He wanted to ask him what was on his mind. They had been dating for a few years and Kuro trusted that he would tell him eventually. “You should head to bed first, Kuro. I’ll join you soon.”

“Okay. Wake me up if you need to talk about anything that’s bothering you. Listening is a boyfriend’s job, I hear.” He told him and pressed his lips against his temple. When he would’ve pulled away, Mahiru lightly tugged on the hem of his shirt. He lifted himself on his toes and Kuro understood what he wanted. He leaned back down to kiss his lips softly.

Mahiru was grateful that his ability was limited to his hands so he could kiss him without worrying about hearing his thoughts. On the other hand, he wished he could freely touch him and run his hands through his hair while they kissed. He tightened his hands into fists and buried them in the water to stop himself from reaching out to him like he wanted.

“Night, Kuro.” His whisper brushed over his lips before he pulled back. He nodded to him and Mahiru returned to washing the dishes. In the corner of his eyes, he watched Kuro disappear down the hall. He heard their bedroom door close and he sighed to himself. He loved him but he was too scared to hold him like a normal couple would.

Mahiru finished with the dishes and he flicked the water from his fingers. With the house cleaned for the night, he prepared to go to sleep and brushed his teeth. He dried his hands as well as he could before he slipped gloves over his hands. Since he was a child, he would wear gloves to stop himself from accidentally touching someone and reading their thoughts.

He changed his clothes and then walked to Kuro sleeping in their bed. He was already sleeping soundly and the sight of his peaceful expression warmed Mahiru’s heart. He slipped beneath the covers and touched his cheek lightly. Mahiru could feel his warmth through the fabric. He told himself that warmth was enough for him but a part of him wanted to feel his skin against his.

Most people wouldn’t be with someone who refused to touch them yet Kuro stayed with him. At times, Mahiru would wonder what Kuro thought of his strange habits. They had been dating for years after Kuro told him that he liked him in high school. He hadn’t told him he loved him yet. Mahiru thought of the other times he heard people’s true thoughts and his hands trembled slightly.

He forced the thought from his mind and reminded himself that Kuro was different from others. He always showed his love through his actions. Mahiru shifted closer to him until he could nestle against him. He closed his eyes as he listened to his heartbeat. “Goodnight, Kuro.”

Sleep was slowly overtaking him until he felt Kuro move beside him. Mahiru opened his eyes slightly but he saw that Kuro was still asleep. He reasoned that he was merely moving in his sleep and he tenderly stroked his hair to sooth him back to sleep. Kuro relaxed and Mahiru wondered what he could be dreaming about. He didn’t see Kuro reach towards him in his sleep until his fingers tickled his wrist.

Then, his fingers slipped beneath his glove and brushed against his palm. Kuro’s voice echoed in his mind. _I love you, Mahiru._

“What?” Mahiru yelled and sat up sharply. He instinctively moved away from Kuro so he wouldn’t hear more of his thoughts. Kuro’s hand was still holding his glove and it slipped off in his haste. His voice woke Kuro and he immediately turned to him. He didn’t understand why his face was so pale and he thought he had a nightmare.

“Are you okay, Mahiru? Was it a dream?” Kuro asked. He placed his hand over Mahiru’s and squeezed it softly to comfort him. His silent words reached him through their joined hands. _Mahiru looked worried earlier too. He takes on too much by himself. I want him to tell me what’s wrong so I can help him. I love his smile and I want to protect it. Maybe I should turn on the lights so we can see each other better._

“Don’t turn on the lights.” Mahiru stopped him. He moved on top of Kuro and placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him moving. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide anything from him once they were facing each other. Then, he looked down at Kuro and saw his confused expression. He realized his mistake and his heart sank.

“Mahiru?” Kuro said his name but he didn’t answer him. Silence stretched around them but his mind was screaming with confusion. How did Mahiru know that he wanted to turn on the light even before he reached for the lamp? Mahiru’s hands laid lax on his shoulder so Kuro could’ve pushed him off but he stayed still.

While he was silent, Mahiru could hear his thoughts. _Maybe I’m looking too much into what he said. Mahiru has always been able to predict what I’m going to do. But he’s hiding something. I wish he knew that he could tell me anything. He never judged me for anything so I won’t judge him either. Anyways, I’m already hopelessly in love with him. Can’t deal._

“Kuro, think of a random number. There’s no range you should choose from. Don’t say it out loud though.” Mahiru’s fingers trembled as he touched his cheek. Kuro didn’t understand his request but he began to count his heartbeat. He gasped softly when Mahiru repeated his thoughts. “Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen… You’re counting my heartbeats.”

Mahiru moved off his body and sat on the edge of the bed. He had resolved himself to telling Kuro the truth but he was still nervous. The bed shifted beneath him and then a warmth blanketed him. Kuro hugged him from behind and he hoped he would continue to hold him after he learned about his ability. He leaned back against him and took a deep breath.

“When I was young, I learned that I can hear people’s thoughts. I only needed to touch someone with my hands and I’ll learn their deepest secrets. My mother had the same gift and she taught me to hide it.” Mahiru whispered. For a moment, Kuro thought that he had misheard him and looked down at him in shock. His brown eyes were focused on the ground but he could see that he was telling the truth.

Mahiru closed his eyes and waited for Kuro’s response. Earlier, his thoughts said he wouldn’t judge him for his secrets. Kuro couldn’t have known that he would be hiding a supernatural ability. He prayed that he wouldn’t leave him.

“Is that why you’re always wearing gloves and why you never want to hold hands?” He asked in a gentle voice and Mahiru nodded. He was relieved that Kuro didn’t leave immediately. “I thought you didn’t like holding hands because of a bad experience or something. I’m glad that you didn’t have to go through something bad. Can I touch your hands?”

“It’s fine.” He said. Kuro reached around him and laced their fingers together. “I don’t like this ability but I can’t turn it off. Hearing a person’s thoughts is an invasion of privacy so I try to avoid touching people. I’ve heard people say their true thoughts and… Being able to hear people’s true thoughts should make you be able to trust them more but it’s the opposite.”

His hands became tense and Kuro tenderly rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. Mahiru was happy that he could finally tell someone about his secret. “The only person who knew was my mother but she died when I was six. At the funeral, a distant aunt comforted me and said someone would gladly adopt such a cute child. I hugged her and I heard her thoughts. ‘Poor child. No one here can afford to take on a burden like another child.’”

“Your uncle adores you and he would never call you a burden.” Kuro reassured him. He knew that his mother’s death affected him but he never imagined the extent. He wondered if the experience was another reason that he didn’t touch people. “I would never lie to you like that either.”

“I know you wouldn’t, Kuro. But there are other people who can lie easily.” He let out a heavy sigh. “In high school, I had a friend who said he would support my goal to be a photographer but he was laughing at my dream in his mind. Even today, the soccer team asked me to clean the storage room for them because there was an emergency meeting. Their emergency was a concert. I would’ve helped them if they told me the truth but they lied to me.”

“They shouldn’t have pushed their work onto you in the first place.” Kuro kissed his hand. _They probably knew that Mahiru’s too nice to say no and took advantage of that. Those jerks. I should talk to them tomorrow and tell them to do their job. Mahiru would probably be upset if I did something though. I’ll just stop by the field after practise to help in case it happens again._

“Thank you, Kuro.” He said. From the way Kuro’s eyes widened, Mahiru knew that he had the thought while forgetting he could read his mind. He chuckled and turned on his lap to wrap his arms around his neck. “You’ve only said ‘I like you’ to me. It made me happy to finally hear you say ‘I love you’. Can you say it again but out loud this time?”

“I was worried that I would scare you by saying it too soon.” Kuro placed his finger beneath his chin and tilted his face up to kiss him. “I love you, Mahiru.”


End file.
